kanyewestfandomcom-20200215-history
Gold Digger
Gold Digger is the fourth track and the second single released from the second studio album Late Registration by American hip-hop recording artist, Kanye West. The track features vocals from Jamie Foxx and contains samples of Ray Charles' "I Got a Woman". The track peaked at #1 on the Billboard Hot 100, won the Grammy Award for "Best Rap Performance" and was including on many greatest songs of all time lists including VH1's "100 Greatest Songs of Hip Hop" list. Lyrics She take my money when I'm in need Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed Oh she's a gold digger way over town That digs on me Chorus: (She gives me money) Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (when I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas (She gives me money) Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (when I'm in need) But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl gone head 1: Cutie the bomb Met her at a beauty salon With a baby Louis Vuitton Under her underarm She said I can tell you rock I can tell by your charm Far as girls you got a flock I can tell by your charm and your arm But I'm looking for the one Have you seen her? My psychic told me she have an ass like Serena Trina, Jennifer Lopez, four kids And I gotta take all they bad ass to show-biz OK get your kids but then they got their friends I pulled up in the Benz, they all got up in We all went to Den and then I had to pay If you fucking with this girl then you better be paid You know why? It take too much to touch her From what I heard she got a baby by Busta My best friend says she use to fuck with Usher I don't care what none of y'all say I still love her Chorus 2: 18 years, 18 years She got one of your kids, got you for 18 years I know somebody paying child support for one of his kids His baby mamma car and crib is bigger than his You will see him on TV any given Sunday Win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai She was supposed to buy your shorty TYCO with your money She went to the doctor got lipo with your money She walking around looking like Michael with your money Should've got that insured got GEICO for your money, money, money If you ain't no punk holla we want prenup WE WANT PRENUP! Yeah It's something that you need to have 'Cause when she leave yo ass she gon' leave with half 18 years, 18 years And on her 18th birthday he found out it wasn't his Chorus 3: Now I ain't saying you're a gold digger you got needs You don't want your dude to smoke but he can't buy weed You go out to eat, he can't pay y'all can't leave There's dishes in the back, he gotta roll up his sleeves But why y'all washing watch him He gone make it into a Benz out of that Datsun He got that ambition, baby, look in his eyes This week he mopping floors, next week it's the fries So, stick by his side I know this dude's balling but yeah that's nice And they gone keep calling and trying But you stay right girl And when you get on he leave your ass for a white girl Get down girl go head get down Get down girl go head get down Get down girl go head get down Get down girl go head (lemme hear that back) Category:Songs